Jaffa Factory (Factory)
The Jaffa Factory was the factory constructed by Honeydew Inc. so that Simon could make and consume Jaffa Cakes. History The construction of a Jaffa Factory is one of the main objectives of Honeydew Incorporated, for the purpose of supplying Simon with a limitless supply of Jaffa Cakes. The factory was built by Simon, Duncan, Lewis, Sips, and Sjin. Its construction started on episode five of Simon and Lewis's Tekkit series, "Not co?" and it was finished in Episode 92 - "Finishing Touches". During the poorly thought-out server update to the Feed The Beast platform, the Jaffa Factory's assembly line was tragically broken, which resulted in all of the non-Feed The Beast items being turned into sand; seemingly rendering the entire Tekkit series a massive waste of time; the company unsuccessfully attempted to evade this problem by creating a second Honeydew Inc. site, known as Site Bee. Panda later came across the abandoned Factory and the surrounding Complex after returning from the Twilight Forest, but left, not wanting to mess anything up. Strippin also came across the Jaffa Factory, and the surrounding area seemed destroyed, significantly worse than how Panda found it. Eventually, during the MarsQuest series, Simon, Lewis, and Duncan returned to the Factory after getting the coordinates from Sjin, triggering the transition into the short-lived JaffaQuest series. The Factory was in ruins when they arrived; all of the supplemental buildings had been near-completely destroyed, either leaving no trace at all or sinking into the ground and rotting. As for the primary Jaffa Factory building itself, its walls and ceilings fallen down, all its remaining equipment was destroyed, and vast portions of the factory were overgrown with vines, grass, and other plant life. Additionally, a coven of witches had moved in and taken over at some point since it was abandoned, and the building was now protected by a large number of magical seals, spells, and enchanted plants. The trio managed to eliminate the witches and began the process of restoring the Jaffa Factory to its former glory, this time with the intention of turning the building into a museum where schoolchildren could come on trips and learn about the wonders of space travel. Once back in the Jaffa Factory, Lewis, Simon, and Duncan started work on an interactive display of the solar system, called 'The Amazing Virtual Experience Of Space' (or The Interactive Moonsperience) It was an ill-fated attempt at a museum displaying J.A.F.F.A's exploits in space. By the time things ended, the Moonsperience floor of the building was only half renovated, and the bottom floor was still almost totally made up of grass and swamp. The experience featured samples of Moon and Mars dirt, a display of Jaffa III, a replica of the rocket used to carry the astronaut Honeydew, first Dwarf on the Moon, and a virtual setting of the moon. Destruction In Episode 105 of JaffaQuest - 'Interactive Moonsperience' - Duncan and Simon finished building the Amazing Virtual Experience of Space. To celebrate its completion, Simon climbed into a display space rocket, Jaffa III. However, unbeknownst to Simon, 7% fuel remained in the rocket. Simon accidentally launched the rocket within the factory and crashed into 'The Amazing Virtual Experience of Space', causing a cataclysmic explosion and totally obliterating what was left of the Jaffa Factory. During YogTours Sjin mentioned that TNT was placed under the rocket. Lewis suggested that it was sabotage possible by Will Strife, SipsCo., Hat Films, Nilesy, Parv, BebopVox, Ridgedog, or Sjin. The Jaffa Factory's destruction, along with Baked Bean Fort becoming engulfed in snow prompted Lewis, Simon and Duncan to pack up and move to a new life and new series, 'Hole Diggers' on Craggy Islands. The Jaffa Factory is currently abandoned, but made a recent appearance in Flux Baddies. Layout of Building From top to bottom, the layout of the main building of the Jaffa Factory during is was as follows: *Roof terrace for statue of Santa Claus/Jimmy Saville *Green Layer - Simon's Top Floor Penthouse Suite *Blue Layer - Computer Control Centre *Lime Green Layer - Duncan's Lab *Pink Layer - Freezer Level *Light Blue Layer - Decontamination Shower and Jaffa Cake Production *Orange Layer - Egg Railway Engineering *Brown Layer - Lower Storage Area *Yellow and Black Layer - Sorting and Ground Floor Eaves Space *Ground Floor Deliveries, Arrivals and Main Entrance *Basement-Quarry stations (currently sealed off) While not technically in the factory itself, the Hondeydew Inc. Compound also contains these buildings: *Living Quarters *Jaffa Café *Brewery *Hot Dog Stand *Cow Slug (cow pens) and Milking Machines *Giant Egg (chicken coop) *Sugar Cane Farm Trivia *Construction of the factory was completed in Episode 75. *A single light, in the ring of pink light blocks that surrounded the access hole in the floor on the Freezer level, was a slightly different shade to the rest (being actual "pink" instead of "magenta"). This was first mentioned by Duncan in Jaffa Factory 76 - Bin Chute, when he described it as the thing he loved most about the factory. The others agreed, and promised to never fix it. **This was a joking/trolling reference to the fact that hundreds of comments had been left on every video since the mistake had been made, with viewers begging the Yogscast to correct the error. *Full scale Jaffa Cake production commenced in Episode 92, however, glitches remained in the production line. *Due to updating to the "Feed The Beast" modpack, the factory was completely broken, since the Buildcraft pipes turned to sand, among other mod changes. The factory was never fixed, and apparently due to errors with these abandoned mod items, it now lags a lot. *In Kim's series 'The Apprentice', it was claimed that the Jaffa Factory was undergoing reconstruction by Lewis and Simon off-camera. **In an episode of Panda's FTB series, he walked past the Jaffa factory and there were Redstone Energy Conduits under the ground which had not been placed there in any Tekkit video. This suggests that reconstruction work of some kind really was at least attempted after all. *In Sjin and Duncan's Chaosville, Duncan claims that "huge automated farms" were built outside the Jaffa factory using Forestry. *Although the Factory was destroyed in JaffaQuest, we can rest assured that the VoxelBox or FyreUK will just dupe it with nothing to copy off but a few pictures. *During the 2015 Yogscast Christmas Livestreams the trio set themselves the challenge of building a second version of the factory in just 2 hours, where previously it had taken them a hundred episodes. Incredibly, they succeeded. *During the 2019 Yogcon event Simon tasked himself with rebuilding the factory and he had created a slightly better one according to the audience. Gallery Honeydewinc2.jpg|33 Thomas Street - the building the factory is based off. Pinklight.png|The different pink light. Honeydewinc.jpg|A fan-made interpretation of the final product. Honeydewinc 2782640.jpg Untitled5.png|The Jaffa Factory after being taken over by a witch. Untitled6.png|Jaffa Factory after being repaired with baked beans. Simon's_ill-fated_voyage.png|Simon deciding to take a ride in Jaffa III, the rocket which would ultimately destroy the Factory's upper levels. Simon's_ill-fated_voyage,_Part_2.png|Jaffa III takes off, and hits the ceiling. factory explosion.JPG|Simon's moment of impact (From Lewis's perspective) and explosion, destroying the factory. Untitled7.png|The Factory after the rocket crashed. Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Yogcraft Category:Yogcraft Locations Category:Galacticraft Category:Locations Category:Yogscast Complete Pack Category:Minecraft Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sips Category:Sjin